With the recent development of microelectronic technology, a need for structures having a fine conductive pattern formed on the surface of a polymeric resin substrate (or product) such as a variety of resin products or resin layers has grown. The conductive patterns on the surface of the polymeric resin substrate and the structure may be applied to form various objects such as antennas integrated into a mobile phone case, a variety of sensors, MEMS structures, RFID tags, and the like.
As such, with increasing interest in the technology of forming the conductive pattern on the surface of the polymeric resin substrate, several technologies regarding this have been suggested. However, a more effective method for these technologies has not been suggested yet.
For example, according to the previous technology, a method for forming the conductive pattern by forming a metal layer on the surface of the polymeric resin substrate and then applying photolithography, a method for forming the conductive pattern by printing a conductive paste, or the like may be considered. However, when the conductive pattern is formed according to this technology, there are limitations that a process or equipment to be needed becomes too complicated, or it is difficult to form an excellent fine conductive pattern.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop a technology capable of more effectively forming the fine conductive pattern on the surface of the polymeric resin substrate by a more simplified process.
In order to fulfill the demand in the art, a technology of forming the conductive pattern by using a composition including a specific non-conductive metal compound, and the like added to a polymeric resin, and performing direct irradiation of electromagnetic waves such as laser, has been suggested. According to this technology, the electromagnetic waves such as laser are directly irradiated onto a predetermined region of the composition to selectively expose metal components of the non-conductive metal compound, followed by electroless plating on the corresponding region, thereby forming the conductive pattern.
However, when the conductive pattern is formed by the above technology, the conductive pattern has poor adhesion strength to the polymeric resin substrate, such that a problem that it is difficult to form excellent conductive pattern, and the like, also occur.
In addition, in case where the conductive pattern on the surface of the polymeric resin substrate and the structure including the pattern are utilized as antennas of a laptop, a tablet PC, a mobile phone, a personal computer, and the like, it is necessary to impart flame retardancy to the polymeric resin substrate or the resin structure on which the conductive pattern is formed over a certain level. However, any related technologies such as a composition which is capable of effectively forming an excellent conductive pattern on the surface of the polymeric resin substrate by a more simplified process, while imparting excellent flame retardancy to the resin substrate or the structure, have not been suggested yet.